


Bedroom Eyes

by July



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/July/pseuds/July
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure EriVris fluff. Based on the song "Bedroom Eyes" by Dum Dum Girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Eyes

He always had his eyes half-opened when he needed her. They were hooded, dark and smoldering blue in a beckoning, "come-hither" gaze. Bedroom eyes, they were commonly referred to, and the almost sleepy look certainly drew her there. After a long day, she was often snippy and frustrated, rushing around the apartment like a chicken with its head cut off only to have her hand caught, her body being pulled down beside him or into his lap. Those heavy eyelids, his face so sweet, and she melted. He knew a simple gaze could clear her mind, but he never took advantage of it. Nothing much could knock her off her feet, as she had never been one for material gifts; she scoffed at jewelry and rolled her eyes out of sheer embarrassment at flowers. She needed nothing more than a look that said, simply, "I need you".

She swore she had no weaknesses, but it was clear to him just how much she loved the feeling of being adored. And oh, how he adored her. Her competitive spirit and relentless snarky comments drove him crazy. He was always able to return fire in their battle of wits, but when the war was over for the day, they tired and only wanted to lay in each other's arms, wrapped up in the sweetness buried under their seemingly bitter exterior. Her responses blew him away, too. She herself had an equally seductive gaze when she was turned on. The warmth of her body radiating in his arms. When he kissed the exact spot on her collarbone and she giggled unashamedly. She loved the attention. Sometimes the didn't need to make love to be as intimate as they were, lazily drifting off in each other's embrace. The next day they were back to their usual bickering, typically beginning with whose limbs had fallen asleep after they tangled themselves up in their sleep. Somehow they managed to maintain a love-hate relationship.

But if she ever needed to be turned on (or rather, switched off from her sarcastic demeanor), all he had to do was look at her in that irresistibly romantic way. A single glance and her heart was in his hands, and she drifted towards him. Something so simple, but how she craved, how she needed, _needed_ those bedroom eyes.


End file.
